1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pallets and workstations for assembling fiber optic modules.
2. Background Information
Fiber optic networks typically contain a number of optical fibers interconnected by various routers, computers, switches, etc. Information is transmitted through the fibers by photo-emitters such as laser diodes. The laser diodes emit light that travels through the fiber to a photo-detector.
The end of an optical fiber is typically coupled to the photo-emitter or photo-detector in an electronic package sometimes referred to as a fiber optic module. The package typically contains a platform that supports the emitter/detector and an outer metal housing to protect the optical components. The housing has an aperture that receives the end of the fiber. A metal sleeve, otherwise known as a ferrule, is attached to the end of the fiber and then welded to the package housing, or a metal clip mounted to the housing platform. It is critical to accurately align the fiber with the emitter/detector to minimize the optical power losses in the system.
The ferrule is typically welded to the package with one or more lasers of a laser weld machine. The laser weld machine has tooling fixtures that hold the package and ferrule in place during the weld process. The tooling fixtures are typically custom built for each type of fiber optic module assembly. Producing a different type of fiber module typically requires shutting down the assembly line and re-tooling the workstations of the line. It would be desirable to provide tooling that would allow for a change in fiber modules without shutting down the line.
The ferrule and fiber optic cable is inserted through a snout of the module housing before being welded to the clip. Inserting the ferrule through the housing snout can be a time consuming process similar to threading a needle. It would be desirable to automate the process of inserting the ferrule through the housing snout to reduce the time required to assemble the module. Additionally, it would be desirable to further standardize and automate the process of assembling fiber optic modules.
A pallet assembly for assembling a fiber optic module that includes a housing. The assembly includes a cartridge that can support the housing and is attached to a pallet.